


presiding

by Snickfic



Category: Harrow County (Comic)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 13:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8981581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snickfic/pseuds/Snickfic
Summary: They kept on coming, nearby folks looking to Emmy for cures and fixes.





	

They kept on coming, nearby folks looking to Emmy for cures and fixes. It was Tommy Struther this time, riding up to the house on a bicycle, his face all pale with worry, his eyes dark like bruises. 

Was he one of Emmy’s haints? Surely she should know, by look or feel, if a person had been brought up out of the mud with hands that might as well have been hers. Her sister would’ve known, Emmy thought. Kammi seemed to know a lot of things Emmy had to guess at.

“What you need, Tommy Struther?” she asked, and waited.


End file.
